Lilo and Stich: Zorc Arises
by GalaxyFirefly
Summary: When another evil scientist, who creates his own expieriments, breaks Hamsterville out of prison, he is going to go after the 626 expieriments on Earth. Can Lilo, Stitch, and the rest of expieriments stop him and his expieriments?


**Lilo and Stitch: Zorc arises**

_Chapter 1: Recognizing the Enemy._

It was a few months after all of the experiments were activated and Hamsterville was back into prison. Things got back to normal (Well, as normal as could be), but got a bit boring. Angel had moved in with Lilo and Stitch, and they spent a lot of their times together; which made Lilo jealous.

But in a Galaxy far away, Hamsterville was plotting his revenge against all of Jumba's experiments, especially Stitch.

"Soon, I will have my revenge on those pesky 626 experiments." Hamsterville said.

"Everything is ready as you ordered." a voice came from the video phone.

"Perfect. Do you have all of the pods ready?" He asked over the video phone.

"All of the 723 pods are at ready for transportation." the voice replied.

"Perfect. But which one of yours experiments are capable of breaking out of this stinking prison?" Hamsterville asked.

"I believe the best one to choose is 702. It has quite a few amazing abilities. It is built for destruction, and secondary ability is to create electrical surges." the voice said.

"That is perfect. Sounds like two of Jumba's experiments all in one. Send it over immediately." Hamsterville said eagerly.

"As you wish." The voice said as he placed the pod in the transport container.

"Beginning transport in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... Transport complete" the computer said.

"Now, let see what this thing can do." Hamsterville said as he took a glass vile full of water and drop the pod into it. The pod glowed just like the rest of Jumba's experiments did. After the light fades, a creature that resembles like Stitch, but he is red and have four arms and 2 straight antennas that resembles like Sparky. The creature growled which made Hamsterville jump back.

"Don't worry." The voice said over the video phone. "They are unlike Jumba's experiments. When activated, they are designed what they programed to do, no matter who was in their way. But my experiments are activated, the one who activate it, will command it to his heart's content."

"Perfect. Now 702, get me out of this pathetic excuse for a prison." He said to the newly activated experiment.

"Choobi Cheeba" The experiment said as he went to the door of the prison cell. In a few seconds, he tore a huge hole in the door, like it was made out of paper. But then the alarm sounded.

"Quick, we need to get to the emergency escape pods." Hamsterville said as he and 702 ran down the hallway. Along the way, they met a few guards, which was no challenge for 702. He made a electric shock out of his antennas to paralyze them for a few hours.

But when they were just nearing the escape pod, a plasma blast just missed them, but stopped them in their tracks. They looked to see who fired the shot, and they saw a very tall being with an short creature beside him. It was Gantu and 625 (Or known as Reuben.)

"Where do you think you are going, Hamsterwheel?" Gantu asked while pointing his blaster at them.

"It is Hamsterville, you worthless, slimy, fishface. And I am escaping with the help of my new partner. Gantu, meet experiment 702." Hamsterville said.

"702?" Gantu asked in complete confusion. "How is that possible? Jumba only created 629 experiments."

"Who said anything about Jumba? I have another partner who is also another evil genius scientist. And he has 723 experiments, and almost all of his experiments can beat that weakling 626." Hamsterville said.

"That's impossible. Anyways, you and the monstrosity will be going back where you came from." Gantu said as he fired his blaster. 702 jumped in the way of the shot, and fired a electrical shock to knock the plasma blast way. Then 702 fired again with his electrical shock to stun Gantu and Reuben. They were knocked out and fell flat on the ground.

"Quickly, we must go before reinforcements arrived." Hamsterville said as he and 702 entered into the escape pod and blasted off.

Meanwhile down on Earth, Lilo was preparing for Hula practice. As usual, she was preparing at the last minute. The class starts within 15 minutes, and it takes her about 20 minutes to walk there. As she went downstairs, she looked around. Nani was in the kitchen, making supper. Jumba was in his lab, working on a project. And Pleakley was dusting the bookshelves in the livingroom. But she could not find Stitch.

"Nani," Lilo called out. "Where is Stitch?"

"He is out with Angel." Nani replied back from the kitchen.

"I knew it. He's always spending time with her and not with me." Lilo said quietly to her self.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Lilo went to answer it, and saw a tall man with a tuxedo on. It was Cobra Bubbles.

"Is Jumba here?" He said.

"He is in the lab. One moment." Lilo said, then she shouted, "JUMBA, COBRA IS HERE TO SEE YOU!"

A few minutes later, Jumba came out of his lab. "What is it, little girl? I am working on new project and do not wish to be disturbing." He said, but then notice that Cobra is standing outside. "Hello. What can I help you, this time?" He asked him.

"About 1500 hours, someone that you know, sent me a video message. I thought that you might want to take a look at it." Cobra said as he handed him the video tape. Jumba put the tape into the vcr and push play. There was a familiar face that appeared on the tv. It was Gantu.

"Listen, you do not have much time. Hamsterville escape. He joined up with another evil scientist that has 723 experiments. And if I know Hamsterville as well as I do, he will seek out revenge on your experiments. I will try to locate his presents, but he is much to powerful with 702. He has the abilities of 626 and 221. He knock me and Reuben out with one blast. So prepare for the worst and hope for the best." He said as the video tape ended. Everyone in the room was shocked and speechless.

"Jumba, do you have any idea of this new scientist is?" Cobra asked him.

"Only one that I could think of, but is impossible." Jumba said.

"What is that, then?"

"When I was in my old lab, I knew several scientist, like myself. But there was one, called Zorc, that also can create experiments, and that is how I learned. If it wasn't for him, 626 and 624 and the rest of experiments were not to be here. But one day, his lab exploded on him, and he was never heard of since. But he must be back, and with all of 723 experiments, it is impossible to defeat." Jumba said.

"We must warn the others experiments, especially 626 and 624 to keep on the alert; in case of an alien attack." Jumba said as he, Pleakley, and Lilo ran out the door.

(A/N) That was my first Lilo and Stitch fanfic. Please tell me how you like/hate it. Please no flames. About the title: Zorc arises, I thought of Yu-Gi-Oh: Dawn of the Duel. Zorc the Dark one was very powerful, so I've decided to have the same name from it, because he is going to be very powerful as well. The next chapter should be up within a few days.

Jumba Experiments

221: Can cause power surges. Known as Sparky.

624: Can cause the younger experiments to switch from good to bad/bad to good. Known as Angel.

625: Haves all of the powers of 626, but is unwilling to use them. Known as Reuben

626: Causes total destruction, think faster than a super computer, lift 3,000 times it's own weight, and indestructible. Known as Stitch.

Zorc Experiments

702: Causes total destruction, more than 626, can lift 5,000 of it's weight, and indestructible. Secondary function: Causes power serges and electrical shock to stun the enemy.


End file.
